


Thoughts of nocturnal reflexes

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Feel-good, Love, M/M, Self-Reflection, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 15





	Thoughts of nocturnal reflexes

Thoughts of nocturnal reflexes

The room was dark.  
The phosphorescent hands of the clock placed on the dresser marked the exact one, a little farther on the window was open and the white curtains moved slightly due to the breeze.  
You could hear the light breaths of two people, one of whom was fast asleep and the other was completely awake.  
His thoughts chased each other quickly, and his fingers brushed the other's hair. His tender lover slept with his head resting on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart, a slow and calm rhythm; when he fell asleep, his defenses seemed to be lowered, but he knew that he was not fragile and even weaker.  
He was a strong, sincere person, sometimes a little arrogant and with a rather salacious irony that he loved so much. They were almost always near each other when they were on the set, but just a glance was enough to understand each other and you could guess how much feeling there was between the two, and the feeling that bound them.  
That was simple but complex, fragile and strong at the same time, a pleasure that sometimes involved a little pain.  
Jared looked down and a slight smile formed between his lips when he felt Jensen move in his sleep and, without resisting the temptation, absently stroked his companion's arm.  
"Mmm ... what is it, Jay?" Jensen asked in his sleepy voice, without even opening one eye, that movement had woken him up.  
"Anything"  
Trying to be as quiet as possible, Jared approached Jensen and put his arm around his naked side.  
A blissful sigh escaped from Jensen's lips.  
It always happened like this, after they made love.  
Slowly sleep came like the tide even for Jared, he closed his eyes, which gave up.  
Sometimes, at night he thought about it, being awake even for whole hours, but in that case he didn't need it.  
The night slipped away, leaving them embraced until the song of the new day.

End.


End file.
